The Orb
by Mrs-Malfoy-Potter-93
Summary: A story about how a bond can change even the most troubled people.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Would J.K Rowling really be on here submitting stories of which she already owns? Somehow…I don't quite think so…

**Warnings**: Yeah so it's a slash…don't read it if you don't like it…it's not rocket science!

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco

**(A/N)**I don't know for a fact how many chapters there will be so…I can't give you too many details. But anyway read on, read on!

**The Orb**

She was running. Now, it's not usually what you think of when you hear 'Hermione', but at this period of time it was surely needed. She had to tell them. They were probably the two most important people in this battle apart from The Dark Lord himself. And she knew they had to know. So as she braced herself for what she was probably about to see, she barged into the Room of Requirement without a second thought. The darker haired of the two looked up first.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" he asked, obviously trying hard to get over a fit of giggles he had just endured from his partner. He slowly slid back to reality as he actually looked at his friends face.

"She looks terrified." he whispered to his pale blonde lover.

"I know…" he replied. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he tried instead.

"Harry…Draco…he's here."

The two boys didn't have to ask to know who she was talking about.

"Get down to the quidditch grounds." she hastily got out before she fled the room. But before the boys could even blink, the bushy-haired girl was back giving Harry and Draco the type of hugs they wished they received from their mothers. She slowly backed away and looked each boy in their eyes. The boys were shocked to see the amount of emotion they contained, Draco especially, as she did use to hate him. Her eyes said it all. She nodded to them both and ran from the room.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess this is goodb-" Draco was cut off by Harry's lips on his. He groaned softly as Harry pried open his mouth with his tongue and trailed it along his teeth. Draco growled lowly and picked Harry up, Harry wrapping his legs around Draco's back. They both moaned as Draco pinned Harry against the wall, caressing his mouth with his tongue.

"Draco…" Harry panted softly.

"Mmm…" Draco moaned back.

"We can't…we have to stop…Draco!" Harry yelled softly as Draco's hand started going up his robe. Harry knew that he would have gladly let Draco continue if they weren't so pressed for time. Draco moved his hand away swiftly, mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'you started it'. He gently let Harry down and hugged him.

"Harry, I…" he started, not knowing quite what to say.

"I know, I know." Harry whispered back, shaking his head and giving a sad smile. He walked towards the door and turned around to face Draco. He looked away when Harry turned to look at him. He looked like he was contemplating something, wondering if he should say what it was he wanted to.

"Listen Harry…" he began, "I need you to promise something for me."

Harry looked up into his lovers eyes and could see something he had never seen before. It looked like worry or maybe, doubt? He wasn't sure, but he knew that he would do whatever it was he was asked of from Draco. He loved him, and though he had never said it out loud, he knew he felt it and that the taller of the two felt it too.

"Erm…it depends really. What is it?" he asked, strangely dreading the reply.

"You have to promise not to save me." he stated. At Harry's blank look he continued. "You have a duty, Harry Potter, and that is to defeat The Dark Lord and get the magical world back to the way it should be. Now, we both know that I'm going to be fighting for the light in this war, but that doesn't mean that suddenly, I'm going to be protected from all the Death Eaters that are still trying to kill us. My father especially. So you have to promise me, that if you see me struggling against someone, or I look injured or anything that could possibly put you off fighting, that you'll carry on. That you won't become the courageous Gryffindor that I know you can be and try and get me into safety. Do your fight and knock that psychotic bastard off his pedestal. Promise me that Harry." he finished.

"I- I-" Harry didn't know what to say. He knew that if he saw Draco wounded he would do whatever he could to try and get him out of harm's way, but he needed to promise him this or he would never make it outside. He looked around frantically, trying to get out of this somehow, but he couldn't see anything that would distract Draco long enough for him to leave the room. He was still being intently stared at by Draco when he managed to answer.

"Draco, you know I can't do that. How could you even as-" he was cut off by the Slytherin's pleading voice.

"Harry" he said again. Taking a step closer and closing the distance between their bodies, he asked again, a more firm tone to it. "Please, just do this one thing for me. DO NOT HELP ME. Ok? Do what you have to do."

Harry looked into his boyfriends eyes and could see the desperation trying to make its way out.

"Ok…I-I promise. I promise Draco, I won't help you." he announced. Draco nodded his head and backed away. He moved to leave the room and gave Harry one last look.

"Thank you." he whispered, and his footsteps echoed down the hallway.

The promise had been made, but whether or not Harry could keep it was another story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Would J.K Rowling really be on here submitting stories as of which she already owns? Somehow…I don't quite think so…

**Warnings**: Yeah so it's a slash…don't read it if you don't like it…it's not rocket science!

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco

She could hardly see anything. She was lying under a tree, trying to regain her breath when she saw him. He was right at the edge of the grounds and Hermione could just make out his slim line shape and round glasses in the dark. You would think at such an important time like this Hermione would think to remember some spells that may actually be able to help her. She'd killed several people, as had the rest of the students of Hogwarts, but for her it was different. She was now classed a murderer. People's hearts had actually stopped beating…because of her. She was finding it hard to consume. But from what she could see, she was finding it harder to consume the fact that Harry was moving away from the battle that would either make or break the wizarding world. So, trying to get up by leaning on the tree behind her, she stood up and quickly made her way over to him.

"Harry?…HARRY?" she exploded behind him. He spun around to face her wondering who it was that had called.

"Hermione? What is it, what's wrong?" he asked frantically, hoping for all the Death Eaters and Voldemort's sake that another one of his friends hadn't died. Then he knew he would go absolutely crazy.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING? THE BATTLE IS THAT WAY HARRY!" she yelled, pointing behind her. "YOU GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WH-ohhhh…" she realised, trailing off. She could see the limp form of someone a few feet from where Harry was standing, arms outstretched, pale blond hair around his soft as silk face. Hermione sighed and looked around. "Do what you're doing and quickly Harry. Remember that there is still a war going on." And with that she disappeared into the battle once again.

Harry crouched low onto the ground and crawled over to Draco. From what he could see, he was out cold, but thankfully still breathing. His eyelids were fluttering as if he wanted to open them but couldn't work up the energy. Harry looked all around him before slowly picking Draco up and making his way to the trees near the Forbidden Forest. Curses and hexes were flying everywhere, and with Draco in his arms he could barely dodge them all. It felt like a lifetime but finally, Harry made it to the trees. He lay Draco down and thought hard. If any Death Eaters came through here they would surely find Draco and kill him…or worse. He had to think of a way to hide him without drawing too much attention to himself. What felt like hours but was really only a few seconds, Harry exclaimed in triumph, and nearly slapped himself when he realised how simple it had all been.

"How could I not remember, my invisibility cloak! Duh!" he mumbled to himself. "_Accio_Invisibility Cloak!" he yelled in a quiet whisper. He didn't think it worked and was about to try again before he heard the whizzing in the air and felt something soft land at his feet. "Thank Merlin". He whispered some overly protective spells around the area and then a few healing spells on Draco before putting the cloak over his unconscious body and tucking him away safely in a corner. Now that he could stop worrying about his one true love he could go and do what it was he was destined to do. Defeat that Dark Lord bastard once and for all.

* * *

><p>It was over, and Hermione couldn't believe it. She was astonished at the display that had just taken place. Lights of all shapes and sizes had just left the giant bubble-like dome that had surrounded the Dark Lord and her best friend, and everyone around was trying to take a look inside. Once all the smoke had cleared, Hermione could easily see not two, but one body lying in the middle of the grounds. She was absolutely terrified, seeing as she wasn't 100% sure which of the two most powerful wizards in the world it was. She tiptoed towards the circle and saw the ugliest pair of trainers she had ever seen and a mop of messy black hair. "Oh Harry..." she whispered. She ran towards the battleground and peered over Harry, pulling his head into her lap and stroking away the beads of sweat that covered his forehead. At this moment she thought of Ron. 'This is exactly the same position I held him in when I realised he was…' she stopped. She couldn't even think the word. A few single tears dropped from her eyes and onto Harry's face. His face twitched, and his forehead creased into a frown. He let out a small breath and opened his eyes.<p>

"Hermione?" he groaned, trying to sit up, but failing miserably and swooning slightly.

"Don't try and sit up Harry, it'll only hurt more." she scolded, but in a calm soothing tone again, like the tone one's mother would use. He lay back down and his breath evened out before his eyes widened in terror and his breath sped up again.

"Oh my God. Draco!" he sat bolt upright and looked around him frantically. "Where is he Hermione, WHERE IS HE!" he yelled at her.

"Calm down Harry, I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione yelled back, her eyes searching his. She didn't think she would get much more out of him though as that little outburst seemed to have taken up the rest of his energy. He lay back down and took deep breaths.

"Draco…Forbidden Forest…invisibility cloak…protection spells…help him." he got out, before the darkness over took him once again.

**A/N Sorry I missed the battle scene! I know, I know, but I'm not too great at them and I didn't want to disgrace every writer out there and attempt it, so I'll just leave it up to the imagination…and Harry's explanation of it later =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Would J.K Rowling really be on here submitting stories as of which she already owns? Somehow…I don't quite think so…

**Warnings**: Yeah so it's a slash…don't read it if you don't like it…it's not rocket science!

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco

She was watching him. He looked so peaceful in the position he was in. But she knew deep down that he was probably in a huge amount of pain. She hadn't suffered too greatly in the battle and so was here in the Hospital Wing to help the ones who had. Hermione looked around her. "So many bodies...so little time." she thought to herself. She looked at Draco again. His eyes were flickering softly, as if he were dreaming. She let go of his hand and walked over to Madam Pomfrey's room.

"Madam, I think I'll go and get some rest. Is that ok?"

"Of course dear, you've been up here for 4 days straight. I wondered when you would finally tire out." Madam Pomfrey replied with a grin. "You're free to come back to check up on your friends whenever you please dear. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Thanks again."

"Anytime."

Hermione left the room and quietly closed the door. She was about to leave the room when she saw Draco's head twitch and heard him mutter, "Harry..." She walked back over to him and peered down.

"Wake up soon Draco. Harry's going crazy without you." She bent over and kissed his forehead and left the room. Little did she know how crazy Draco was going without Harry.

**Dream Sequence**

"Listen Potter. It's not rocket science. All you do is add the powdered toadstool to the Essence of Dittany, and leave for 4 hours. Then you come back, stir it 5 times, put it in a vial and go about you crappy daily life. Is that so bloody hard?"

But Harry didn't even appear to be listening to him. He looked like he was in deep concentration about something, and was staring at the wall next to him.

"Oh for the love of Merlin. Ok, fine, whatever. Don't listen Potter, but I can tell you som-"

"Why do you call me that?" Harry interrupted Draco and asked.

Draco looked at him for a moment and then responded, "Call you what, Potter?"

"That. 'Potter'. Why do you call me that?"

This time Draco looked at him for a while longer before explaining, "Well, last time I checked, that was your name. Or would you prefer the other nicknames I came up with for you? Because I don't mind calling you Scarhead. In fact I like it better than Potter."

Harry blinked slowly and clenched his jaw. He then sighed softly before looking Draco right in the eyes. Draco took a step back. He was surprised at the emotion that those beautiful green eyes held. He couldn't seem to look away. A little voice in the back of his head told him that he didn't want to.

"Fine." Harry said while still looking straight at Draco. "Keep calling me Potter. I don't-I don't care anymore anyway. I've tried too hard. It's just not going to work." He looked away from Draco and started loading his stuff into his bag. Only when Harry looked away from him, and broke the spell that seemed to have overpowered Draco, did he comprehend what he had just said.

"Tried too hard for what Potter?" he asked cautiously.

"For this!" Harry dropped his bag and spun around. "For us! To be fri-" He was about to say friends, but didn't want to take things too far in the explanation without hearing what Draco had to say first. Draco had also noticed the slip and looked up, but decided not to say anything. "To be civil. How could you not notice that not once have I ever complained about us being partners, or the fact that every time we meet it has to be where you want? Or that I haven't insulted you once since we started this project? It's been a month Draco! You probably haven't even realised that I've been calling you since your first name since the beginning of this year! Have you even wondered for a second why that is? No of course you haven't! Because you've been too absorbed in your own little world with PANSY FLIPPING PARKINSON!" Harry ended up yelling the end of his sentence, just from the sheer abnormality that thought brought. "My God Draco. How could you not notice all of this? How could you just...just..."

He broke off suddenly. Too many emotions were invading his mind, all trying to come out at once. Anger, sadness, regret. But most of all, disappointment. He was highly disappointed that all his efforts had been for nought. He picked up his bag and was about to walk out the door, when Draco spoke. He closed the door and turned around to look at him.

"I noticed." He began, with a glazed look in his eyes and his right eyebrow slightly raised. He looked at a point just beyond Harry's head. "I definitely noticed. I noticed everything. You were calling me Draco, you were never complaining, you were never insulting. And I wondered. Of course I wondered. How could I not? But I didn't want to dwell on it, because I was scared by what the outcome could be. I didn't want to believe what everyone was trying to force me to see. Pansy flipping Parkinson especially." he said with a little smirk.

"She was yelling at me, shouting at me, pushing me...doing anything she could to try and make me see. You didn't want to be enemies anymore. You wanted to be friends. She said it so much that I actually started to believe it. But then another thought struck me. Why? Why after all this time did you suddenly want to befriend me? It's been 5 years. Why now? So I told myself to look for little clues, as to why you would suddenly want to be my friend. I started looking at you in classes. Started seeing the looks you would give me when no one was looking. The way whenever your roommates would insult me, you wouldn't. You would just...look at me. As if you were trying to tell me something with your eyes. And trust me. I got the message. I got the message loud and clear. And that's when I couldn't stop denying it, even to myself. You were in love with me. I could see it all now, I could see the signs. I went to Pansy, and told her everything. She looked at me as if I were crazy. She said 'you don't say' in the most sarcastic way. And I laughed. I laughed because I knew it was true and I loved it. Because when I thought about it later that night, I could honestly say, without a doubt in my mind..." Draco looked Harry right in the eyes.

"That I love you too. I have for God knows how long. It just grew on me. _You_ just grew on me. And I begged Severus. I begged him to pair us together. He wanted an explanation and I gave him the only one I knew he would believe. I wanted to torture you somehow, for putting my father in prison. Thanks for that by the way. Had to be the happiest day of my life. Also, I want to apologise. For all the dark and stupid things I have said to you over the past 5 years. Especially in the last month. I-I'm sorry. I just needed to keep up pretences or else a lot of people would be asking a lot of awkward questions. Ones I didn't think I was ready to answer. But now I am. I hope you'll forgive me some day." He finished and sat down at a desk. He put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. After about 5 minutes of silence he looked up to see Harry in the exact same position he was in when he started his story. He looked absolutely gobsmacked.

"Po-Harry?" he asked warily. He thought he might as well start calling him his proper name, seeing as he didn't take Potter so well.

Harry looked at him. Right at him. As though he was trying to see into Draco's mind, into his heart and soul, and tell if he was playing with him or not. And Draco looked right back. He wanted Harry to understand. This was no laughing matter. He was deadly serious. They stared at each other, unblinking for a good 2 minutes before Harry found what he was looking for. Not one trace of dishonesty in Draco's face. He slowly walked to the desk Draco was sitting behind and looked down at him. Draco stood up and moved around the table so he was a mere couple centimetres from Harry's face. They were both breathing deeply, looking into each other's eyes.

"You love me." Harry said. It was more a statement than a question, but Draco felt the need to answer it anyway.

"I do." He replied, before leaning in and capturing Harry in a kiss quite unlike any other. It was an earth-shattering, wall breaking, back-shivering kind of kiss. The one you only ever dream about. Neither seemed to want to let the other one go, as if the reality of it would disappear if they even tried. Harry's hands came up behind Draco's neck and went in his hair. He moaned softly as he realised it was softer then he imagined. Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's waist and pulled him closer, their bodies touching softly. Harry pulled back slightly and looked into Draco's eyes.

"I love you too." he announced, and he and Draco stayed together well into the night.

The next morning, Draco and Harry walked into The Great Hall together, hand in hand. The rest of the school's reaction was more than they bargained for. The Weasley twins, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid all said "ABOUT TIME!" and the rest of the Hall burst into applause. Everybody seemed happy with this arrangement. But none more so, then Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

**End Dream Sequence**

It had been exactly 11 months since that faithful day, and Harry and Draco's one year anniversary was coming up. Draco felt that he most probably had to be awake to celebrate it, so he tried to force himself to open his eyes. It didn't work. "Where am I anyway?" he thought to himself. "All I can remember is my dad trying to kill me...then it's a total blank." He tried to feel around for his surroundings, but didn't get much time as he heard voices and footsteps. He went still and waited.

"Hermione, I don't know why you're trying to stop me. I need to see him."

"Yes ok, I understand that Harry, but it's been 5 days. If he hasn't woken up by now, maybe he never will!"

The footsteps stopped and there was silence. Then-

"What?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Harry but I just don't want to see you go through what I went through with Ro-" she stopped abruptly, and Draco could hear sniffles. He frowned slightly and sighed. Ron had died a couple of months after Draco and Harry had come out to everyone. There had been an attack at the Burrow. The Death-Eaters heard that's where Harry spent his holiday's and gone there to try and finish him off. Everybody was partially hurt somehow, but no one worse off than Ron. He was in a coma for a week before he woke up. But it wasn't for long. Hermione was so happy she jumped up in the bed, kissed him and then held him, while they both fell asleep. It had been their first and last kiss. The next morning all the happiness was sucked out of her as she awoke to a cold body and an unmoving chest. She lay there for hours, crying and yelling Ron's name, begging him to come back. It was ages before she finally let him go, and even now she still hasn't quite gotten over it.

He heard Harry sigh and shuffling footsteps. They were probably hugging.

"I'm sorry too Hermione. But I'm not giving up on the love of my life. Not when I just saved him from that monster. I'm not letting him go. Not now, not ever." The footsteps began again, but this time they were moving away from, where Draco could only guess now was, the Hospital Wing. "I'll take you downstairs, ok 'Mione? But then I'm back up here checking on him. Alright?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry. I'm sorry I said that. It wasn't necessary." A nose being blown and then the footsteps died away.

"So he saved me did he?" Draco said to himself. "After I made him promise...he still didn't listen. Well we'll see how smart that idea was later..." Draco finished. He turned over and without another thought, went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Would J.K Rowling really be on here submitting stories as of which she already owns? Somehow…I don't quite think so…

**Warnings**: Yeah so it's a slash…don't read it if you don't like it…it's not rocket science!

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco

She was crying. She knew she shouldn't be. But she couldn't help it. So many memories had just come rushing back to her in the space of about 5 seconds. She couldn't handle it. And she also couldn't believe she had said those awful things to Harry. "What am I gonna do now?" Hermione asked herself. She didn't want to go back to sleep, but then again she felt as if she hadn't slept in years. She did really need the rest. She got up from her red and gold plaid bed and went to the common room. She had left one of her books in there and she thought it would be great reading material to get her right back off to sleep. She looked around and after 5 minutes and still no book, she was about to forget about it and just go back up, when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Harry, lying on the sofa, staring at the fire. She walked over and sat down across from him.

"Harry?" she asked quietly. He blinked a few times then looked at Hermione, as if he had just noticed her there.

"Oh, hi Hermione. What are you doing down here?" he queried.

"I was looking for a book...what are you doing down here?" she questioned. But Harry's attention had already left Hermione, and gone back to the fire. She doubted he heard her. She got up to leave Harry and his thoughts be, until she heard him say,

"I'm scared." he announced. Hermione sat back down and looked over at Harry, whose head had flopped back onto the pillow and was now staring at the ceiling.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of Draco. I mean, not scared _of_ Draco, I'm scared _for_ Draco. It's been 5 days, 'Mione. You were right. He may never wake up. Wait, wait" Harry had to say, as Hermione was about to interrupt, "I know it's just because of what happened to Ron that you said that but..." he paused and looked down at his hands, "it doesn't look good does it?" he choked on the last part of the question and started crying. He ran his hands through his hair, not even bothering to cover up the tears that were travelling so fast down his face.

"Oh Harry..." Hermione trailed off, not knowing quite what to say, but knowing she had to say something. "Listen, why don't you go up to see him? Maybe there's been a change. He may have woken up and you wouldn't have noticed because you're down here moping. Go on Harry." She tried to sound convincing.

Harry looked up at Hermione for a second before making his decision. "You're right 'Mione. I have to go give him the attention he deserves." he finished, and then ran out of the common room.

Hermione sighed and looked at the fire for a while, before too leaving the common room, and up to bed.

* * *

><p>Harry tip-toed into the Hospital Wing, and quietly shut the door. He walked straight past Madam Pomfrey's door and to Draco's bedside. He sat down and looked at him.<p>

"Oh Draco. Please wake up. You have no idea how painful it is to watch you drift away like this. Please, please wake up." Harry pleaded, while gripping Draco's hand. "You look so peaceful..."

"And I was, before you started talking." Draco replied, slowly opening his eyes and turning to look at Harry.

"Oh my God! Draco! You're awake? And you never even said anything?" Harry shouted, torn between wanting to hug and kiss Draco, or hit him.

"Yeah well, I was thinking...Can I ask you a question?" Draco asked, in a smooth tone, one quite similar to the one he used back when he and Harry were enemies.

"Erm...sure?" Harry assured, looking a little worried at the lack of emotion he was receiving, not quite knowing where this was going.

Draco cleared his throat before looking down at his hands. He knew if he looked in Harry's eyes he would see all the love and concern shining back at him and crumble, and he needed to stay like this for Harry to understand.

"Do you know what the definition of a 'promise' is?" he calmly asked, still looking down at his hands, like they were the most interesting things in the world.

Oh. Now Harry understood. He could tell that Draco was either really angry, or really upset, he couldn't quite tell which...maybe it was a mixture of both.

"Erm, Draco I can exp-" "A promise," Draco cut in, "is 'a declaration that something will or will not be done'. Did you know that?" he looked up slightly, so his eyes were now level with Harry's knees. His hands were on them, and he could see that they were shaking a little bit. "_You_ made one of those 'declarations' about a week ago, Harry. And do you know why you made a declaration?" Draco asked.

"Becau-" "It was because," Harry was once again interrupted, and thought that these questions were rhetorical, and from now on he wouldn't bother trying to answer them. "I asked you to. And do you know why I asked you to?" Draco again asked. There was silence. Draco smirked, thinking Harry was finally learning. "I asked you to, because I'm in love with you Harry. And when you're in love with someone, you make it your duty, that you will do anything to see that person alive and happy. Harry," he sighed, losing all pretence of being angry and just went for painfully worried instead, "you are the most amazing, thoughtful, caring, beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You mean the absolute world to me, and I would do anything for you, do you understand?"

Harry knew Draco wasn't being rhetorical this time, plainly from the pain and desperation he heard in his voice. He needed to know Harry understood this. He nodded, not quite being able to do anything else, and Draco continued. "We both knew coming into this relationship, that before school was out, you were going to have to fight Voldemort. And we also knew, along with the rest of the wizarding world, that it would be a really really good thing, if you were the one that won that fight.

"Now let's use hypothetical reasoning here. Let's say, that you had a boyfriend, who you adored so much you could hardly breathe, and he had to go and fight the biggest asshole you had ever known. And let's say that there was a chance, that in this fight he could lose and die, because his mind was on other things, things he shouldn't be worrying about, because he has a job to do. Now wouldn't you try everything you can, to make it so there was no way this could happen? Because I know I would. But then again, you know that no matter what you say and do, your boyfriend is gonna come back to you anyway, because he loves you just as much as you love him. So you ask him to promise you that he will put you aside for the mean time, while he goes and does what it is he's supposed to do. He asks him to promise, because he knows his boyfriend wouldn't want to hurt him, and break that promise. Do you think that's too much to ask?" Draco was openly crying now, and Harry moved his hand to wipe his face, but Draco stood up and started pacing in front of him.

"Draco, I get it. I really do. But how could you really expect me to just see you lying there and walk on? You and I both know I'm not that kind of person. Did you really think I would do that?" Harry asked, watching Draco as he paced.

He was silent for a while before responding. "You should have. You should have just walked on, and come back for me later. Or called a Medi-Witch to deal with me. You should have done something. Anything but what you did." Draco was rambling now, not really making much sense, but Harry got what he was trying to say. But he still didn't understand _why_he was saying it.

"Why? Why should I? I don't get it. Explain to me Draco, wh-"

"BECAUSE YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Draco yelled. He had stopped pacing and was staring right at Harry, his hands running through his hair a mile a minute. Draco had never yelled at Harry before, not when they were in a relationship, and this stopped Harry right in his tracks. "Goddamnit Harry! How could you not understand? Do you really think I would be able to live with myself if I knew it was my fault that you died? Because you were too busy taking care of me, to notice a flash of green light soaring towards you? It would have killed me! Harry," he dropped down on his knees now, right in front of Harry's chair, looking him square in the eye, tears streaming down his face and him doing nothing to stop them.

"Imagine it was you. Imagine I was the one to go off and fight a psychotic bastard and you were the one to just sit back and hope everything went ok. Wouldn't you feel like the world was going to end right then and there, if I saw you get hit, turned my head for a split-second, and got hit by a missed curse myself? Because I knew I would have Harry. If it was someone else that had distracted you, then I could just as easily go and kill them, but no. If I knew it was my fault, I wouldn't-I couldn't go on, I couldn't live...If I knew it was me...If you really left me..." Draco couldn't go on. It was probably too much to ask for that Harry could understand why this was such a big deal to him, but he had to at least try.

Draco looked up at Harry and saw him looking thoughtful for a second before realisation dawned on him.

"I would be heartbroken...I wouldn't want to go on either if I knew it was me that killed you...I'm sorry Draco, I'm really sorry...I didn't know..." Harry crouched forward and got off the chair, now face to face with Draco, looking directly into his eyes. "I get it, I do...but there's something you have to understand too." he paused looking down at his and Draco's joined hands.

"I'm in love with you too Draco. I have been for an awful long time. And now that I've finally got you, I don't want to see anything happen to you. So I'm sorry to say it, because it's not something you probably want to hear but...I would gladly put my life on the line, if it means you live." Draco gasped at this and backed away, looking at Harry with confusion. Harry continued, slowly beginning to cry as well.

"The amount of love I have inside of me for you Draco Malfoy, I would do anything, ANYTHING, to keep _you_ alive and safe...and if that means that I have to go so you can stay," Harry stood up and walked so close to Draco they could feel each other's breath on their faces, and looked right into his eyes, trying to convey how much he means to him through his eyes.

"I would do it without hesitation." he finished. Draco looked at him with that look that Harry gave to him that day he revealed all, and just like Harry, he couldn't find one dishonest part on his face.

"You love me...that much." he asked.

"More then you'll ever know." Harry convinced.

"No-one's ever...no-one's ever loved me like that before." he announced.

"Until now." Harry replied.

"How could you...I mean, it's me..."

"Exactly."

They stared at each other for a while longer before Draco overtook Harry's mouth with his own, and showed all his appreciation and love for Harry for such a time, Madam Pomfrey accidently walked in on them 3 hours later, and walked down to Professor Snape's office for ingredients quite red in the face.

"Madam?" he said questionably.

"Young love." was all she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Would J.K Rowling really be on here submitting stories as of which she already owns? Somehow…I don't quite think so…

**Warnings**: Yeah so it's a slash…don't read it if you don't like it…it's not rocket science!

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco

She was so happy. She couldn't believe she had both her best friends here with her again. And _they_ were so happy too. Everyone was laughing, smiling, joking. It had been the happiest she had been in a long time. Although they were still in the hospital wing, which put a slight damper on things. It had practically become their new hang out. Hermione was still helping people from their injuries and Draco still had a lot of potions to take for him to fully recover from the battle. He could walk and talk fine, but there was something not right with his magic. She knew more than anyone how advanced Draco's magic really was; he had been right on her trail for the top of the board for years. Really she thought he was better than her, but she could never say that to him. It was the only thing she had over him. But recently, the more powerful spells that were being taught throughout Fifth Year were becoming harder and harder for him to perform. He got tired very easily, like every time he said an incantation, energy was being sucked from him. No one could figure it out. Even Madam Pomfrey was confused as to what kind of curse or spell could be doing this to him. She had asked Professor Flitwick, but he also came back with nothing. So Hermione was researching it. She was currently in the library, taking just a little break from the hospital wing to see if she could find any more information. All she really knew about what was happening was that Draco could barely stand after casting curses, and it just wasn't like him. It was truly bugging her, and she had to know what was wrong, the avid nerd inside of her screamed for it. Plus she had to help her best friend. She loved him dearly, and hated to see him suffer like this.

She could still remember the day she figured out how much Draco actually meant to her. It was embedded in her memory forever. For Harry hadn't been the person that comforted her when Ron had di-gone on. It had been Draco.

**Flashback:**

Harry was way too distraught to do anything after Ron's funeral. Even Draco couldn't help him. But it seemed there was someone who needed more help than him for once. Hermione was about to crack. There were only so many fake smiles she could give a day. There were way too many people she had to answer to, especially the Weasley family. She knew how distraught they must have been, but right then she felt she was the only one feeling any pain whatsoever. She breathed it, drank it, and dreamt it. There was no escape. It was one evening when she was in the library checking for books on what had taken Ron from her, when Draco came and sat next to her.

"Hey Draco, can I help you with something?" she asked him. They had been very polite, bordering on friendly since him and Harry had gotten together, and neither of them minded. They actually kinda liked their new civility.

"Yeah, actually Hermione there is… Do you think you could… Maybe… Stop this?" he asked seriously, watching her flick through book after book.

"Stop? You mean researching?" she clarified, pausing to look Draco in the eye.

"That's exactly what I mean. I can see what's happening to you Hermione and I can tell you're not really taking in anything you're reading," he responded.

"Erm… Excuse me?"

"Hermione, I know how you're feeling right now. This is exactly how I felt when my mother died. Like I had to do something. Like I had to find a way to make it ok that she had left me. Sort of like a … clarification, that I had done all I could," he explained softly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about Draco. I've been searching for a few days now and I think I'm close to finding something! All of these symptoms are exactly what Ron went through. I know what I'm doing." she explained back, yet a bit more harshly.

"No. No I don't think you do." He chuckled slightly, though there was no trace of humour in it. "You and Harry are exactly the same you know that? Neither of you can seem to get it through that he's gone. There isn't anything you can do for him now."

"You're wrong. I'm one of the smartest witches of our time. I can do anything I put my mind to, and I'm going to find out what happened to Ron and then…" she trailed off suddenly, looking towards her hands.

"And then what Hermione? What are you going to do when you find out what happened to him?" he asked.

"I'm gonna…I'm…I'm gonna tell…somebody," she finished, starting to shiver slightly.

"And what good will that do? He's already gone."

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes with tears in hers. "You have to understand. I-I have to. I have to find som-something. If I do then he can…he can come back," Hermione said the last part softly, and the tears she'd been trying to keep at bay overtook her. "He always counted on me to be the smart one. I helped with his hom-homework and I explained potions to h-him. I was the go-to girl. How can I sit here while he's buried so far underneath me and not try! That's like-like betrayal. I have to help him. He needs m-m-my…" tears covered what she was trying to say and Draco stood up and sat on the floor in front of Hermione's chair. He softly pulled her towards him and let her fall into him, her still sobbing, but now into his chest. He rocked backwards and forwards with her, whispering "shhh" and "I know" over and over, a few of his own tears falling with hers.

"I know Hermione. I know how hard it must be to think you're helpless when it comes to situations like these. You may not be able to help Ron right now, but you _can_ help someone. Harry is exactly like you and even I can't help him this time. I think only you can do that…" Draco found it hard to admit to this but knew it was true and had to be done.

"I loved him Draco. I loved him s-s-so much. He's gone. I can't. I can't help myself let alone Harry," she cried into his blue satin shirt.

"You can Hermione. You just have to be strong. You may be the smartest witch but without a doubt, you are also the strongest. Like you said, there isn't anything you can't do if you put your mind to it," he persuaded.

"How can you say that? Have you seen me? This may be the one thing that I fail at. I'll n-never get over it," she proclaimed.

"I'm not asking you to get over it. Just get through it. Fight it. You know you can."

They both stopped talking; the only sounds being made were Hermione's sniffs and heart-wrenching sobs. After a few more minutes even that had stopped and she slowly sat up out of Draco's arms. She wiped her eyes and looked at his shirt, giggling softly. "Sorry about your shirt." she said.

Draco looked down and sighed, "It's ok. Christmas is coming soon, and now you know what my favourite colour is." he grinned.

She giggled again softly and sniffed. She gave a small smile and after a bit said "Thank you."

"No problem. I'd do anything for Harry's friends," he announced. After a second of thought he added, "Well anything for _my_ friends." with a hopeful look in his eyes.

She looked at him closely and then hugged him. "Same here." She got up and said "I think I'm gonna go pay a visit to our Harry."

"You do that. I'll be down in a couple hours. Give you guys some time."

Hermione simply smiled and walked away, confident she had just gained another best friend.

**End Flashback**

She looked around her at the mass of books. "What am I doing? I'm never going to find it this way," she admitted to herself. "For once books aren't gonna help you Hermione. You know what you have to do" She put all the books into their original places and packed her bag. She had to go and tell Harry and Draco about her idea. She had no clue how they would react.

"Draco, would you please take the damn potions!" Harry yelled at him.

"No Harry. I'm tired of them. All they do is make me sleepy and I have to go to sleep soon after I take them. They're taking up all my time with you and I'm sick of it! I refuse." Draco argued. They were currently standing face to face next to Draco's bed. He had recently been lying down but got up and started getting dressed when Harry had come out with his daily drug dose. They had been arguing about it for the past 15 minutes and Harry could see Draco was getting more and more confident with his decision as time went on. Draco could also see Harry was getting more and more _impatient_ as time went on. He wasn't looking forward to when Harry finally blew. But it never came. Harry just sighed deeply and put the potions down.

"Fine Draco. Don't take the potions." And with that he walked away.

Draco was confused. He never won so easily with things like this, especially when they both knew it was for his own well-being. And where was Harry going?

"Harry, where are you going?" he asked, voicing his thoughts.

"I'm going down to spend some time with Dobby. I haven't spoken to him since I ordered him to make them poison mints. I still need to thank him." Harry answered, not turning and picking up his bag.

"So you're not even gonna give me a kiss goodbye?" Draco yelled indignantly.

"Nope."

"Harry!"

Harry turned at the sound of his dejected lover calling him and walked back towards him. "You have a choice," he began. 'Oh damn' thought Draco, 'I hate choices. I always give in.' "Either you take these potions, go to sleep, gradually get better and we can spend some very _quality_ time together," When Harry said quality he slowly licked his lips and stroked his hand across Draco's hip, making him shudder and swallow hard, "or you could not take them, stay awake and spend our _quality_ time…alone." He concluded. He cocked his head to the side as if waiting for Draco's answer.

'…Crap. How could I say no to that?' "Ok fine. I'll take the damned potions. But we are starting on our quality time as soon as I wake up!" he demanded. Harry chuckled and put his bag down, about to settle into his chair when Hermione came into the room with a determined expression on her face.

"What's up Hermione?" Draco asked as he settled back into bed.

"I know what we have to do. I know how we can stop what's happening to Draco's magic." she said breathlessly from walking so fast up the stairs.

"You found something in the books? What is it?" Harry asked expectantly.

"Not in the books. In my head. We have to go to the source. We have to get inside Draco."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Would J.K Rowling really be on here submitting stories as of which she already owns? Somehow…I don't quite think so…

**Warnings**: Yeah so it's a slash…don't read it if you don't like it…it's not rocket science!

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco

She was shouting. They hadn't understood her at all, and now they wouldn't let her explain. Although she probably hadn't said it in the right way, but they could have at least given her a chance to speak. As soon as she had said "inside Draco", they had both shot up and looked at her as if she had literally flown over the cuckoo's nest. They had both started ranting and raving about how that was "disgusting" and how it "wouldn't gain anything" and how "the only person allowed inside me is Harry!" like _that_ was really what she needed to be thinking about right now. In her head it seemed like a great idea, and they would probably think so too if they would just, "SHUT UP!"

Both Harry and Draco turned towards Hermione and quickly shut their mouths. Hermione rarely shouted, so when she did they knew she meant business.

"Oh thank Merlin, I had no idea how long you guys were gonna keep that up. We need to talk."

"Of course we do, what in the world are you talking about, "inside Draco"?" Draco asked.

"Well, if you would both stop enjoying the sounds of your own voice so much, I'd be able to explain." Hermione answered. "Now sit down, and listen."

They both sat and took some deep breaths. "We're sorry about that 'Mione, it's just…the way you said it kinda-" Harry started.

"Yes. I understand." Hermione interrupted. "I apologise for the way it sounded. We're over it. Yes?" Harry and Draco both began to nod, and she nodded along with them, making sure she kept it moving and they didn't go back to their sordid imaginations.

"What I meant was, we look inside Draco, _magically. _We have to look at his Orb."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, Harry confused and Draco contemplative. Hermione gave them a minute to remember what an Orb actually was, as she knew they barely paid attention in Potions Class these days, and could hardly remember even having a lesson about them. Professor Snape had always been lenient to the Slytherins, but recently he had been less than terrifying towards the Gryffindors as well. Which meant Harry and Draco could do pretty much anything they wanted during his lessons, including making miniature versions of themselves out of some vials and smashing them into each other so loudly the whole class was permanently distracted. After a while the noise became unbearable to ignore, so Seamus Finnigan started taking bets on which vial would win. Hermione smiled to herself. That _had_ been a fun lesson. She had just figured Snape was being civil because his favourite student was infatuated with one of the "bloody Gryffindors", and so thought he might as well get used to them being around. Or maybe he just felt like being nice.

Ha.

The thought made her chuckle slightly, until she realised that was back when Draco could actually charm vials into obeying him. Back when his magic was fine. Which it no longer was. And that was the problem.

"You both know what an Orb is, right?" she quickly asked, wanting to get to her point sooner than later.

"I vaguely remember learning something about something that sounded a lot like what you're talking about, like 2 years ago..." Draco trailed off.

"Great. So basically, you're useless. Harry?"

Harry just put his head down and shook his head.

"Where would you two be without me? Seriously?" Hermione asked them in bewilderment. She walked over to Draco's bed and perched carefully on the side, wanting to give Draco as much room as he needed in case he wanted to lie down. He looked exhausted already, and he had only been up a couple hours. "An Orb is a witch or wizard's magic, to put it simply. Each witch or wizard has one, it's inside of us from birth, and if we have the right potions, we are able to physically see it to tell how much power we have."

"Oh yeah! It's starting to come back to me now. They're different colours right, they mean different things?" Draco chimed in.

"Yes Draco, exactly. There are four different colours, and they represent the elements. Usually the colour of a person's Orb coincides with the kind of magic they will work best with. For example, if your Orb was silver, that represents Wind, so you would be extremely good at subjects such as Charms, Flying and Apparition."

"Yeah, and if you've got Earth, you'd be good at Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, right?" Harry added.

"Perfect! See Harry, you're not as thick as you thought." Hermione said proudly.

"Oh. Thanks?" Harry replied, not really sure if that was a compliment or not. He was alright if it wasn't though, Hermione explained things so well that you could feel like you've known something forever even though she had only told you an hour ago. He had always said she should be a teacher, but she just blushed and shrugged it off whenever he had mentioned it. He reminded himself to bring it up again sometime soon.

"You're welcome Harry. It's not just the colours we have to think of though, that only shows us what we would be good at. What we want to find out is the _size_ of Draco's Orb. Babies have tiny ones, they couldn't be too big otherwise every time they pooped themselves, they'd set the house on fire. The Orbs grow as we do, taking in everything we learn about magic and its capabilities as it does. Now if we see Draco's Orb and it's the normal size, we know to look for something else. But if it's not..." Hermione drifted off, not really wanting to finish that sentence.

"If it's not, we fix it right? That's all there is to it? We figure out the problem and put it right, no?" Harry asked concernedly. Draco and Hermione knew that it wasn't as simple as that, but didn't want to put Harry out of his hopeful spirit.

"You're right Harry, that's all there is to it." Draco told him, not quite looking him in the eyes. Harry was too relieved to notice however, and took the affirmative in his stride.

"So how do we do this, how do we find out what size Draco's Orb is?" Harry was straight into business mode, both Hermione and Draco could tell. He always got this look of determination on his face when he knew he had something to work towards. Draco found it endearing. Hermione found it adorable.

"Aww. Well we need the potion, don't we? And for that we need-"

"Snape." All three of them said together. Hermione said it rather like it was a matter of fact, as she had already thought of this all on her way up from the library. Draco said it happily, it had been ages since he had seen Snape, the last time he had, he had been semi-conscious and Snape had been carrying him up what felt like millions of stairs. He had no idea how he had found him in the Forbidden Forest, he hadn't had a chance to ask him yet. But Harry, he said it with more than distaste in his voice. Even though Snape had been civil towards him lately, he still couldn't help but feel that Snape was hiding something from them all. It didn't matter now of course, the Dark Lord was dead, but he couldn't shake it. He just didn't trust him, there were way too many things he kept hidden from them all. He understood the need for privacy, especially as he was a spy, but the man was practically a hermit! He just kept himself locked up in his room forever, only ever coming out for meals. He used to come up to the wing to check on Draco, but now he knew he was stable and had his friends looking after him, he was nowhere to be found. Harry found it more creepy than anything else, and Harry had had enough of creepy for one lifetime.

"I guess I should go down and ask him?" Draco asked hopefully.

"No!" Harry and Hermione said together.

Draco just sighed. He knew it would be too much to ask.

"Now now Draco, we already know what we're going to do first. Put you to bed. _I'll_ go and see Snape, thank you very much. We have a task at hand, and I know if you were even healthy enough to go gallivanting around the school, all you would do is go and have a nice old catch up with him instead of asking him for what we need." Harry snorted and Draco glared at him, "And Harry obviously isn't an option, so let's just leave it to me shall we?" Hermione finished, getting up and stretching. "I'll leave you to say goodnight Harry, I'll be just outside, we can walk down together?"

"Sure, I'll meet you out there." Harry replied. Hermione smiled and picked up her bag. She leaned down towards Draco and gave him a hug. Whilst down there she whispered, "Don't worry Draco, you'll be better in no time." She stood back and gave him a reassuring smile, then made her way outside.

Harry stood up and walked the short distance over to Draco's bed. "You know how bad I wanna stay with you tonight?" Harry whispered while they hugged.

"Why don't you?" Draco asked, kissing the dip between Harry's shoulder and neck, making the shorter of the two shiver.

"Because I'm actually going to have to do some semblance of work if I don't want to get kicked out of this place, and if I'm anywhere near you I know that's just not going to happen now is it?" Harry gasped out.

"Please stay with me Harry…please…we can do all the work tomorrow. Your head can be used for so much more fun things then thinking…like being in my mou-,"

"Mr Potter. You're still here? Visiting times are well over I'm afraid." Madam Pomfrey came out of her office to check on her other patients and was surprised to see two of her most frequent visitors embracing. "Mr Malfoy was supposed to be asleep an hour ago."

Harry turned his head towards her and smiled, holding up the one minute finger. She nodded and sighed, tending to everyone else while they finished.

"You know all the right things to say at all the wrong times. Damn you. I'll come by especially early tomorrow morning and I can use my_head_ to help you then. Ok?" Harry agreed, stroking the side of Draco's face and giving him a chaste kiss.

"Ok…fine." Draco agreed. He moved forward to hug him again and whispered in his ear, "But Harry, if you don't make me scream your name in painful pleasure while you thrust inside me tomorrow, we're going to do it over…and over…and over…until you do. Agreed?"

Harry swallowed hard and backed away from Draco, his eyes shining with lust and nodded swiftly. "Night Draco." he rasped out.

Draco grinned and winked, walking towards his bathroom with much more swing in his hips than necessary, knowing Harry was watching. He snickered to himself as he heard fast footsteps walking towards him and gave a small yelp as he felt himself swing around and pinned against the wall. Harry attacked his soft velvety lips with his own and put his hand down the front of Draco's trousers. As Draco moaned softly into their kiss he stroked him once, twice, three times until he felt Draco get semi-hard. He then pulled his head back far enough to say "It's not nice to tease Draco." before removing his hand and backing away.

Draco just about got his balance against the wall and tried to catch his breath. Harry just smiled his flirty smile and turned, this time being the one watched lustfully.

"Damn you Harry," he said to himself, and chuckled when Harry turned his head slightly to blow him a kiss. He then turned and entered the bathroom, needing to get rid of the problem Harry had just left him with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Would J.K Rowling really be on here submitting stories as of which she already owns? Somehow…I don't quite think so…

**Warnings**: Yeah so it's a slash…don't read it if you don't like it…it's not rocket science!

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco

She was squirming under the look he was giving her. She didn't fully understand why he hadn't said anything for over 5 minutes. She was truly confused. She looked back up at his face again and winced. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth was awkwardly hung open. His hand was still frozen in mid-air where he had left it after hearing her idea. She looked around the room, and then back at his hand. She began to frown. She started staring at Snape's hand intently, almost as if she were trying to make it move. It twitched slightly and her frown lessened. She actually thought it was stuck there. Hermione thought maybe she ought to speak soon, try and see if maybe the 7th time of calling his name would work, seeing as the first 6 times most obviously didn't.

"Professor Sn-" she tried to begin, but was cut off by Snape clearing his throat. Ah, it lives.

"Give me a minute." Snape said quietly.

"I've just given you 5!" she said harshly.

"Well give me another 5! Think of what you've just asked me to do. Have you any idea how dangerous this is, on how high this ranks on the scale of ludicrously stupid ideas?" Snape began to rant. Hermione thought she'd better cut him off before he started talking about how her 'Gryffindor courage was going to her head.'

"That Gryffindor courage is going to your head!" Snape yelled. There it is.

"I understand that what I'm asking of you is a lot. I do. But I'm not asking for me. This is for Draco. You know, your godson? The boy you believe has a constant light shining out of his butt?" Hermione said. Snape simply glared.

"This is fine talk from someone asking for my help." He reminded. Hermione sighed and apologised.

"I'm sorry. I am. But I know how much you care for him, so why you insist on pretending he isn't that important to you, I just don't know. As soon as I told you where Draco was that night, you couldn't get back on the field fast enough, despite Dumbledore's warnings. He can be a right snarky little so and so sometimes but, we all love him very much Professor. We can't just leave him this way." Hermione thought it best to try and appeal to his caring side, knowing that sometimes Draco got his way just by bringing up memories or talking about feelings. It worked for him. It didn't work for her.

"Listen Miss Granger. That potion is dangerous. Dangerous to find its ingredients, dangerous to make and dangerous to take. Which you very well know I'm sure. I can understand you not caring about my well-being but Draco's? Have you any idea how much this will hurt? Have you even explained it to him, has he any clue?"

"He knows what he needs to." She replied.

"Which is?" Snape asked.

"That if there is something actually wrong with his Orb, it can't be fixed. Unless-"

"Unless he gets a whole new power source, which is practically impossible at this stage of his progression, his Orb is still growing!"

"You think I don't know that already? I am very, VERY aware of the risks and complications and everything else this entails, ok? You think this is easy for me, to even be suggesting something like this? This could backlash so badly he could die, or worse-"

"Become a muggle." Snape said despairingly. He was quiet for a long time before he said, "I cannot be a part of this Miss Granger. I will not put his life back into danger when he has just spent 15 years trying to get out of it. I am sorry." And he truly was.

He stared at her long and hard for some time while she sat back in silence. Her leg was bouncing up and down incessantly whilst she thought. Snape knew Hermione was an extremely smart witch; he always had, so he was confused as to why she was even bringing this up. The actual motion of making an Orb visible was one of the most painful things a witch or wizard could go through, almost as painful as the Cruciatus curse itself. Taking a magical person's whole being and presenting it for the world to see was not something that came easy.

Finally Hermione leaned forward and said, "What other choice do we have?" Her voice broke slightly towards the end of the question and she stood up and walked over to one of Snape's many shelves full of weird things. She needed to hide her face, it always revealed when she was about to cry. "I'm sorry Professor, it's just... For the last couple of weeks I've felt completely useless. During the lead up to the battle, all I was asked to do was make sure everyone's wands were clean and polished and working at their best. I asked to do so much more, but Dumbledore told me I was too valuable to have out on the field. If the worst were to happen, there were a 'select few people' he needed to know were out of harm's way, so they could do what needed to be done in the future. It was cruel, and pointless, and at first I didn't get why he was making people like me and Blaise Zabini stay inside like 'good little witches and wizards'.

"I did understand, once the battle started. It was an absolute mess. There were moments when I honestly thought the Light were going to lose, and I would be called into action, and I would be scared out of my wits, not knowing what to do. Just before I had gone to find Harry and Draco the day of the battle, I had been in the library, reading up on all the things Protectors were meant to do. Because that's what he made me, didn't he Professor?" Hermione turned her head and looked towards Snape, who hadn't moved or said anything since Hermione had started talking. He nodded solemnly. She grimaced slightly and sniffed. "Yes, I thought so. Dumbledore gave me all these tasks and told me I was the only one that could possibly do them the way he needed them to be done. He said the same to Zabini, Chang and Finch-Fletchley. One of each I suppose.

"I was given this huge responsibility of taking care of the survivors, and I still take that responsibility very seriously Professor. Draco is a survivor. I have to help him in the only way I know how, and that is to find out what is wrong and stop it. He is my best friend, and I love him, and this is the ONLY way I have thought of to help him." She sniffed again and put her head down. She walked over to another shelf, one closer to the door, and was silent for a while. Suddenly she said, "You know what, you don't have to agree, now I come to think of it. I'll do it myself. I'll go and find those ingredients on my own; you and I both know I can. It's a part of me Sir, this need to help people, and Dumbledore saw that. This is the way it has to be done. Unless you have some other idea?"

Hermione paused and waited for an answer. She didn't get one.

"No. I didn't think so." And without turning around, Hermione walked towards Snape's office door, opened it, and left.

* * *

><p>Harry was actually in a really good mood. His love was perfectly fine, soon he would be getting all the help he needed from Snape, he still had an amazing best friend, and he had just knocked a practice Divination exam out of the grounds. 'Though that's not really that hard to do anymore, what with Professor Trelawney crying all the time.' She had lost her classroom during the war, and now had to work in the dungeons as they were the only place with classrooms available. She was depressed because the dark, dank walls were "messing up my Aura! How am I supposed to work in this cold, dreaded environment?" and so on and so forth. It was sad really. If a teacher couldn't teach in <em>any<em> classroom, they didn't deserve to teach in Harry's opinion.

Overall though, he was having a pretty good day. He was on his way up to see his beloved in the hospital wing when he saw Hermione walking towards him. 'Oh he looks so happy,' she thought to herself. 'I don't want to ruin this great mood he's in. But I have to. He has to know.' She put a fake smile on her face and embraced Harry once they had gotten close enough.

"Hey 'Mione. Where are you off to?"

"Actually I was looking for you. Can we talk about something real quick? In there?" she asked, pointing towards an empty classroom.

"Yea sure." Harry replied, wondering what this could all be about. They entered the classroom, Hermione first and Harry following, putting her near the window and Harry near the door.

"So what's this about?" Harry asked. Hermione looked over at him and sighed. He could tell whatever she was about to say wasn't something she wanted to say, but was going to anyway. It was starting to scare him a little.

"Harry... Snape won't help."

Harry stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head slightly. "Sorry, I don't get you."

She tried again. "Snape isn't going to help with the potion. He says it's too dangerous."

Harry didn't ask her to repeat it again. Truthfully he had heard her the first time, but was just hoping that when she said it the second time, he would hear something else. "I don't understand. Too dangerous?"

"There are certain ingredients needed for this potion to be made successfully, ingredients that are in places that are much too hard or dangerous to get to. Trying to obtain them could be harmful for anyone."

"Hold on, it's Snape we're talking about here. He was a spy for most of his adult life, he put himself into countless dangerous situations several times a week for the sake of wizardkind, and now you're telling me he's not willing to do it again, for the sake of his godson!" Harry demanded. "How much sense does that make?"

"It's not just that Harry, it's a bit more complicated than-"she tried to explain, but Harry cut her off.

"No I'm sorry Hermione, but this is an outrage! How can he be so blasé about his own godson's wellbeing, how sick and twisted is he?"

"Oh come now, that's a bit much don't you think?" Hermione tried to defend Snape, not because she gave a crap about him, but because she didn't want Harry repeating to Draco that his godfather doesn't care about him. That wasn't the case at all. He cared too much about him.

"No, I honestly don't think it is! I just, I don't understand. He has some explaining to do, and I'll be damned if he tries to ignore me. He will give me answers." Harry said determinedly. Then he shook his head. "Not right now though. I'm not in the right frame of mind to go and harass him; I need to be a lot calmer than this. At this moment in time, I am going to go and see my boyfriend, because I made him a promise last night, and I intend to keep this one. Thanks for telling me Hermione, I have to go." And with that Harry was gone.

"Wait, Harry! It could kill him... It could kill Draco." Hermione whispered to an empty room.

* * *

><p>Draco was bored. He had been in bed for over 12 hours and no one had been up to visit him yet. He would have gone downstairs and tried to find someone interesting to talk to but Madam Pomfrey had all but glued him to his bed. She had gone down to Snape to get more ingredients and didn't want him moving until she had the time to check up on him. Really he felt fine, and he had tried to tell her that before she left but she was having none of it. "You are not to move from that bed young man, do I make myself clear?" He had nodded but anyone with two brain cells could tell as soon as she walked out the door he would be up and out before you could say "sucker". She had known this and taken the necessary precautions. She had told him if he moved to try and get out he would find himself not being able to move very much at all. He had called her bluff.<p>

Now he was stuck. And he was not a happy bunny.

He sighed and looked around. He may as well do some thinking while he was trapped in here. What could his father possibly have done to him? Nothing that would kill him … Lucius still wanted his name to continue on and there's no way it could with his only heir dead. 'Or does he even care about that anymore?' He thought to himself. 'Could he really hate me so much that he would put his whole livelihood on the line … just to see me suffer?'

"Don't think about it so much babe, it can wait a while."

"Jesus Christ!" Draco turned as best he could in his position and gaped at Harry. "Harry! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!"

Harry just laughed and went to join Draco on the bed. "Sorry, I thought you heard me come in … But honestly, don't think about him. He's not important right now."

Draco just stared at Harry. "I'll never understand how you know what I'm thinking. I'm not gonna lie to ya, it's a tad bit creepy." he pouted.

Harry laughed. "You find it hot and you know it." Draco just stuck his tongue out.

"It's because we're bonded Draco. In a way that is near impossible to describe. Plus, I spent a lot of time watching you from afar; you'd think I would learn a little bit about how that mind of yours works." Harry said smugly.

Draco sighed and said, "I suppose. It just sucks that I can't read your mind." He looked up at Harry and was about to go on complaining when he looked at him properly. He stared for a few seconds and then frowned slightly.

"I may not be able to read your thoughts but I can tell when you're pissed as hell. What's happened?" he asked, taking Harry's hand. Harry sighed and decided there was no point trying to deny it to him. Draco could always tell when Harry was lying anyway, there would be no point. But that didn't mean he had to tell him right then.

"I'll tell you later. Right now though, didn't I promise to make a certain someone scream out in painful pleasure?" Harry knew he was only using sex as a distraction but he didn't need Draco knowing what a bastard his godfather was at this moment in time.

"Oh yes you certainly did … but slight problem. I'm glued to the bed. Can't move much at all apart from lying down and sitting up." Draco announced with obvious regret.

"You know what … that's all the better," Harry grinned, and started his slow descent up to Draco's lips. He chuckled as he heard Draco growl deep in his throat and began to pleasure him like only he knew how.


End file.
